


You Didn’t Know

by locked_prism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I guess, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: When Dean’s soulmark appeared he was a little surprised. Trufully, he didn’t expect to get one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester-minor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	You Didn’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> In which at a certain age a name appears on your wrist, the first name of your soulmate.

When Dean’s soulmark appeared he was a little surprised. Trufully, he didn’t expect to get one, he couldn’t imagine himself settling down with someone like that. He knew he would just let them down and he didn’t want that. So he tries to ignore it and not pay much mind to it.

Sometimes he can’t help but think about it though. He thinks about the name that appeared on his wrist, it’s an odd name but quite beautiful.

Sometimes he fantasies what it’ll be like to be with them but immediately pushes those thoughts away, knowing he can’t have that.

When Sam gets his he is so excited and happy. He has hope that he’ll meet them, and be with them. Dean only wished he felt the same. Sam realizes that Dean must have one too and asks him about it. Dean only dismisses him, refusing to talk about it.

When Sam leaves for Stanford he isn’t surprised. He is still upset but knew Sam never wanted this life.

He never told John about it and he never asked.

——

When he got pulled out of hell he had no idea who had done it. When Bobby mentions the physic he thinks it’s the best shot they got.

Pamela starts the ritual and he finally gets a name. She repeats the saying until the tv goes staticy and ringing sounds. “Castiel?” She says and Dean immediately turns, “No, sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy.”

“Castiel??” He asks. “It’s name,” she replies simply. He knows the name well and realizations hit. He gets lost in thought until he snaps out of it.

She says that it’s warning her to turn back but she keeps going. Bobby suggests they stop but she insists to keep going more, that she almost has it. Dean begins to worry.

A minute later she screams out in pain and her eyes burn in flames. Then she collapses and they jump up and hop to her side. She cries and says she can’t see anything.

Dean wonders if this is his soulmate and what it could possibly be, it seems pretty big and powerful. But he worries about it, given that it just burned Pamela’s eyes out.

They call 911 and after a little bit Sam and Dean decide to grab a bite.

Dean tried to play off like he doesn’t know the name. He feels slightly guilty for what happened to Pamela.

When the demon sits down he can pick up on what they’re here for. He can tell they’re scared and have no idea what it is that brought him back, which makes himself worry a bit more. After their talk they head back to the motel.

When the ringing and static start again and Bobby brings him out he knows he has to do something. He doesn't tell Sam the truth, knowing he wouldn’t like it. He has to meet with this Castiel though and not just to see what this powerful thing that brought him back is. No matter what he tells himself. Something tells him that this really is his soulmate and he has to meet them.

They arrive at a barn and Dean starts bringing in weapons and equipment of every kind. Bobby works on painting a whole bunch of sigils around the place and also a summoning to bring it here.

Dean sits on a table while waiting for him. He starts thinking about how he could make this work, the whole soulmate thing. They’re clearly not human so maybe they’ll understand. It won’t be the best arrangement with the life they live but he has a sliver of hope.

The place begins to shake and a man walks in. Dean is breathless.

——

Dean doesn’t do anything about Castiel and he doesn’t tell anyone.

Castiel didn’t seem too interested in him at first, only doing what heaven commanded. But then he starts to change. He starts rebelling.

They get closer and Dean is soon calling him his best friend. He’s still not sure about the whole soulmate thing though.

——

They have a run in with the trickster again when he throws them in tv land.

They work out that he’s an angel and set up a trap.

“So, which one are you? Grumpy, sneezy, or douchey?” Sam retorts.

“Gabriel, okay?” He replies. Sam flinches, “..Gabriel?” He looks at him oddly and just nods. Sam walks up and reaches for his hand.

He backs away, “Woah. Whatcha doing?”

“Just trust me,” Sam says and grabs his hand, pulling the sleeve up and looking at his wrist. Neatly printed lays ‘Samuel’. “Tha-that’s my name.”

“How’d you know about that?” Sam pushes up his own sleeve to reveal the ‘Gabriel’ printed just like his name was. “We’re soulmates.”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

Sam has to explain soulmates to Gabriel because, apparently, angels don’t or normally don’t anyway have them.

——

Gabriel tries to help them as much as he can after that.

He decides to accompany them more often now and it even seems like him and Sam have something going on. Dean tries not to get jealous.

After everything Gabriel miraculously survives along with everyone else.

——

Dean can’t help but take notice of Castiel at times. He thinks of him more often than he would like. He tries to shove down these feelings, but knows it’s no good.

But if Sam and Gabriel can make it work..

——

Everyone gets along now, they’re a team.

One day it’s just Dean and Cas. They’re sitting next to each other in comfortable silence, doing some research when suddenly Cas says something.

“Hey Dean,” he starts while looking up, “I’ve always wanted to mention this but,” he rolls up his sleeve, “do you know what this is?” ‘Dean’ is printed on his wrist.

Dean sucks in a breath. “I probably should’ve said something before but it never seemed right for some reason,” Cas says. Dean remembers how Gabriel knew nothing about them until Sam. But Dean wondered how Cas didn’t know. Had Sam or Gabriel not mentioned it?

“It’s like Sam and Gabriel,” Dean replies simply.

“Oh.. How do you mean?”

“They’re together,” he says as he shows Cas his wrist with his name printed on it, “They have each other’s names on their wrists too. You didn’t know about this?” Cas shakes his head.

“This mark has been engraved in my being for a very long time and it follows me no matter what form I take.”

“Yeah. We’re soulmates,” Dean says, his heart speeding up, not believing this is actually happening. Cas tilts his head in that signature way he does, “It means the universe has decided that we belong together,” Dean explains, knowing that it was needed.

Cas nods, “That makes sense.” Suddenly Cas is inches from Dean’s face then the next second his lips are pressed against Dean’s. Dean freezes, unable to process what’s happening. Then it’s over as soon as it began.

Dean has to take a moment, “..What the hell, Cas!?”

“Is this not what soulmates do?”

“I- I guess. Give a dude a warning though.”

“My apologies. I suppose that was a bit sudden.”

“You think?” Dean exclaims, he takes a breath, “..I didn't initially think that the soulmate thing was for me but i'm willing to do it with you. Let's just take it slow, ok?”

Cas gives a little smile, “Ok.”

Dean reaches for Cas’s hand and holds it in his, thinking _What the heck_. Cas looks down at their hands and laces their fingers together, giving Dean’s hand a little squeeze.

——

They take everything slow like Dean requested. Eventually they are in what they would call a proper relationship. They get into the flow of things easily. It's a bit unusual at first, they are not used to being so intimate, but it works.

They’re happy and things actually worked out, unlike what Dean thought at first. They are really happy and Dean starts to wonder what took them so long. He wonders why he had doubts in the first place, seeing how everything is fine. He couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
